haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kanji Koganegawa
is a 1st year student at Date Tech High. He became the team's setter after the 3rd years retired. Appearance Koganegawa has a large, muscular build and is very tall at 191 cm, earning him a place in the new Iron Wall. His hair is mostly blond, except for the middle, which has fringe that is styled up, it is black in the manga but dark brown in the anime adaptation. Personality Koganegawa is very energetic and enthusiastic but often lacks the ability to think carefully about his actions. Despite being rather simple-minded, he's also shown to be determined to improve and support his team as their setter and with his height, but tends to focus on improving the wrong areas. Background Not much is known about Koganegawa's background, but according to Moniwa he only just became a setter. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc He is first seen in the match between Date Tech High and Aobajōsai High, where he plays as the team's setter for the first time. Statistics Koganegawa's height is the main contributor to his skill in volleyball. It enables him to easily block the opponent's spikes along with the rest of Datekou's Iron Wall, especially in closing the gap left by the initial two-man wall, but he still knocked Futakuchi over after the block, and it has been mentioned that the peak of his jump is so high that it feels like he's just putting the ball there for the spiker to hit. His favorite attack is a dump shot, but he has very rough skills overall, so he can only rarely pull it off. He also over-complicated things by trying to throw feints when performing a dump attack right off a blocked spike, but he is a fast learner and made one late in the game against Seijoh. As a setter, though, his sets are mostly too high for any of his spikers to hit, resulting in unconverted points. Relationships Kenji Futakuchi Futakuchi is shown to have trouble dealing with Koganegawa's antics and unusually high tosses, often having to keep him in line and point out his mistakes. Koganegawa claims to understand, though it's debatable whether he actually gets what Futakuchi is saying. Kōsuke Sakunami Sakunami was told to "steer" Koganegawa by the coach, and thus aims to direct his receives to the best spot for Koganegawa to toss. The two are also in the same class, 1-A. Trivia * His favourite food is katsudon. * His current concern is that he can't pull off dump shots in a way that looks cool. * His star sign is Cancer. Quotes * "As a setter, I may still be "about the same as an infant", but right now, the one thing I have that's on the same level as my senpai is height!!" (During the match against Aobajousai) * "I'm gonna make sure I can toss any kind of ball...!! And I'm gonna be able to stop anybody with my blocks, no matter how powerful or tall they are, so I don't embarrass the name of the Iron Wall...!!"(After the match against Aobajousai) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Date Tech High Volleyball Club Category:Setters